I've Never Felt Worse
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo's got the worst stomach bug of her life. But when Kisshu finds out, he says it's not a normal illness. Also, Pai's gone missing. Is there a connection? Read and find out!


**I've Never Felt Worse…**

Ichigo woke up one morning, and sighed, remembering her parents were gone again. Getting up, she realized her stomach didn't feel good. _I wonder what happened; I didn't eat anything that would normally disagree with me, _she thought.

She felt her stomach lurch, and ran to the bathroom, then threw up into the toilet. _I guess it's good I quit Café Mew Mew; I can't go in like this, _she thought as her stomach lurched again, causing more stuff to come up.

Finally she stopped throwing up, and decided to go back to bed. She got a bucket out of the hall closet, and took it back to her room. Setting it down next to the bed, within easy reach, she climbed back into bed, and went back to sleep.

About an hour later, she woke up again, sick to her stomach, and grabbed the bucket. She put it on her lap, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. She felt her stomach churning, but couldn't throw up.

Ichigo kept feeling worse, but still nothing came up, and relaxing her muscles didn't help either. Five minutes later, she was about to put the bucket back down when she got that sick feeling in her throat. She opened her mouth just in time for everything to come up into the bucket.

By the time she stopped, the bucket was really full, and she got up, then went to the bathroom to empty it.

Halfway back to her room, she felt stuff start coming up again, and barely got the bucket under her mouth before throwing up. _I think this is the worst stomach bug I've ever had, _she thought gloomily.

She realized the bucket kept filling up pretty fast, and decided it might be better to have two, since she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to get up for. Going to the hall closet, she grabbed another bucket, and went back to her room- just as she heard teleportation. Mentally groaning, she went back to her room, and found Kisshu standing there. He looked puzzled when he saw her, and asked, "Koneko-chan, are you sick?"

"I've got the worst stomach bug ever, so I don't think you really want to kidnap me," Ichigo said.

"I actually didn't come here to kidnap you," Kisshu said.

"Then why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"Pai's gone missing, and Taruto's hiding out at Pudding's," Kisshu said. "Her siblings are nuts, though, so I came here hoping you'd let me stay. Pudding says she and Lettuce quit too."

Ichigo sighed, and said, "If you don't mind that I really can't do much, I guess you can have the guest room, if you want."

"Thanks, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said.

"Sure," Ichigo said, sitting down on the bed. Her stomach started feeling weird again, and she said, "Uh-oh."

"What's wrong?" Kisshu asked.

"My stomach-" Ichigo broke off, grabbing one of the buckets as more stuff came up. She put the bucket on her lap just as she couldn't hold it anymore, and threw up. She felt the bed sag a second later, and Kisshu rubbing her back gently.

Sometime later, she realized stuff wasn't coming up anymore, and put the bucket down. Kisshu stopped rubbing her back, and commented, "You're really sick. Is it okay if I take care of you?"

"If you don't mind…." Ichigo said sleepily.

"I don't mind," Kisshu said. "You should go back to sleep, I'll be here."

Ichigo sleepily climbed back under the covers, and fell back to sleep almost immediately.

She got about four hours of sleep before her stomach started feeling awful again, and she had to wake up. Kisshu looked up as she sat up, and asked, "More stomach problems?"

Ichigo nodded, grabbing the bucket and putting it on her lap before her stomach turned inside out again, and she opened her mouth as what felt like everything in her stomach came up. _Why is there still stuff left? _she wondered.

She was still throwing up when she heard Kisshu say, "Koneko-chan, that bucket's really full, can you use the other one while I empty that one?"

Ichigo swallowed hard, nearly choking, and nodded. Kisshu took the full bucket, and Ichigo grabbed the other one as he took the full one to the bathroom. Swallowing hadn't felt good, and as soon as she got the bucket on her lap, she opened her mouth as she felt everything she was trying to hold back come up. She managed to get it all in the bucket as Kisshu came back, but she just kept feeling worse.

Kisshu was getting worried; Ichigo had been throwing up for a while now. He started rubbing her back again, but got even more worried when he noticed she appeared to be coughing up blood. A minute later, though, she stopped heaving, and said, "I've never felt worse…."

"You were coughing up blood," Kisshu said. "I might be able to sense what's causing this, can you lie down?"

Ichigo put the bucket back on the floor and laid back on the bed. Kisshu put a hand on her stomach, and one on her chest, closing his eyes. Finally he said, "It feels like someone implanted this into you; but I can't tell who. The energy signal doesn't seem familiar."

"Most likely Blondie, then," Ichigo sighed. "Lettuce, Pudding, and I quit Café Mew Mew yesterday. Blondie grabbed me on my way out, but I kicked him and he let go. He probably had enough time to implant something into me; I thought it was strange how much my wrist hurt."

Kisshu looked worried, and said, "I'm not sure I can get it out; that's Pai's specialty. He's a healer, and I'm not. Neither is Taruto. And I've got NO clue what happened to Pai."

"You can't sense him?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu facepalmed. "Why didn't _I _think of that?" he asked. "Stay quiet." He closed his eyes, concentrating. A minute later, his eyes snapped open, and he sat down, hard.

"Kisshu, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked, worried.

"Blondie has him…." Kisshu whispered. "But I didn't see Keiichiro."

"Blondie probably tied him up," Ichigo said. Sitting up, she realized her stomach was a little better, but she still felt shaky. "I think whatever Blondie implanted into me is wearing off," Ichigo said. "My stomach feels better, but I'm still shaky."

"Can you and the other Mews share power like we can?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "I'd better call them up, we need to rescue Pai. Can you get my cell phone?"

Kisshu got it off her desk, and handed it to her. "Are you sure about Mint and Zakuro?" he asked.

Ichigo looked worried, and said, "Mint is head over heels for Ryou, and she and Zakuro are really close. Hang on, I've got another idea." She dialed a number into the phone, and when she got a response, she said, "Moe, Blondie tried to kill me, I need you and Miwa here now."

"_On it," _Moe said, and hung up.

Ignoring Kisshu's puzzled look, Ichigo dialed Lettuce's number, and as soon as Lettuce picked up, said, "Ryou got Pai, get Pudding and head to my house, now."

"_We'll be there soon," _Lettuce said, and hung up.

Ichigo snapped the phone shut and said, "I'd better get dressed, can you wait outside?"

"Do I have to?" Kisshu asked.

"Focus, Kisshu," Ichigo said.

Kisshu slouched out, and Ichigo got up shakily, then started getting clothes on. The doorbell rang as she finished, and she called, "Kisshu, can you get that?"

"Fine…" Kisshu said. Ichigo opened the door to her room, just as Kisshu came back with Moe and Miwa. "How did these two know who I was?" he asked.

"I told them all about you," Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo told us you're a total pervert, but you're really sweet, and she keeps getting lost in your eyes," Moe said before Ichigo could stop her.

Ichigo groaned as Miwa added, "And the only reason she's not head over heels yet is because you call her a toy. And now that you know it hurts her feelings, if you keep doing it, we'll take you down."

Kisshu had been rendered speechless at the 'she keeps getting lost in your eyes' bit, and was currently staring at Ichigo. Miwa giggled and snapped her fingers in Kisshu's face, causing him to snap out of shock and glare at her.

The doorbell rang again, and Ichigo said, "Kisshu, stop glaring at Miwa and go get the door."

Kisshu slouched out again, and came back with Lettuce. "Where's Pudding?" she asked.

Teleportation sounded, and Ichigo said, "There's your answer."

Taruto teleported in with Pudding, and asked, "What's going on?"

"Blondie somehow captured Pai, and we need to rescue him," Ichigo said. "But Blondie also implanted something into me, and I'm too weak to fight. Lettuce, Pudding, can I have some of your power?"

"Hai," Lettuce said. She held out a hand, and Ichigo took it. Lettuce gave her some of her power, and finally said, "That's all I can give you."

"I feel a lot better, that should be enough," Ichigo said.

"What's the plan?" Miwa asked.

"I'm worried that if we teleport in, Ryou will kill Pai before we get there," Ichigo said. "And there's too many of us for Kisshu and Taruto anyways."

"Not necessarily," Kisshu said. "Taruto can take two people, and I can take three. And if we teleport in front of the Café, he might not hear us."

"If you're sure," Ichigo said. "Let me transform." She did so, and said, "I'm ready."

Kisshu took her hand, and told Moe and Miwa, "Grab on." They obeyed as Taruto took Pudding and Lettuce. Then the boys teleported to the front of Café Mew Mew. Ichigo cautiously went up to the doors, and found them locked. She took her key out of her pocket, and unlocked the doors. Then she motioned to the others.

They all went in, and down the stairs as quietly as possible. To their surprise, the door was open a bit, and Kisshu looked in. The others watched as his face formed into a snarl, and he ripped the door off its hinges.

Ryou looked up, and to the others' worry, smirked. "I was wondering when you'd show up," he said. "You're a bit late, however. Pai wouldn't talk, so I killed him. And you all can be next."

Everyone except Moe and Miwa looked horrified; they were too late? Moe and Miwa were oddly silent and calm. Lettuce had started crying, and Ichigo and Pudding hugged her.

Ichigo looked at Moe and Miwa, just as they got identical smirks. Then they threw themselves at Ryou, and before he could so much as move, pinned him to the ground and started beating him up. By the time they broke his nose, he had had it, and screamed, "OKAY! I lied, Pai's still alive! I tied him up in the back room when the computers sensed you coming! Can you stop now?"

"NO!" Moe yelled. "You hurt Ichigo as well, which means you need to die! The others can take of Pai; we're going to make your death as slow and painful as possible. They can destroy your remains."

Ichigo sighed and said to the others, "Let's go get Pai, and let these two have their revenge."

The others nodded as Ryou screamed again. Ichigo led the way to the back room, and opened the door. To her surprise, Keiichiro was tied up in there too, but unlike Pai, he wasn't unconscious. Ichigo ran over and untied him as Lettuce ran to Pai.

"Thanks, Ichigo," Keiichiro said. "What happened to Ryou?"

"My friends are currently beating him to death," Ichigo said. She turned to Lettuce and asked, "How's Pai?"

"Still unconscious," Lettuce said. "I don't think he has a fever, but he's pretty beat up. We need to get him out of here and care for his injuries."

Keiichiro got up, and said, "Do you want to take him to our spare room?"

"Good idea, thanks," Kisshu said. He slung one of Pai's arms over his shoulders, and Keiichiro did the same. Followed by the girls and Taruto, Kisshu and Keiichiro carried Pai upstairs, and put him on the bed in the spare room.

"I'll take care of his injuries," Lettuce said. "The rest of you can go."

"K," Kisshu said. "Thanks, Lettuce."

"Sure," Lettuce said.

As they went downstairs, they heard running water, and Ichigo said, "I guess Moe and Miwa are done…."

Sure enough, the two came out of the girls' bathroom, looking like Cheshire cats. "Well, we killed him, but there's still some left to get rid of," Miwa said. "Can one of you incinerate the remains?"

"I guess I'll do it," Kisshu said. He teleported back downstairs, and the others sat down at different tables to wait.

About ten minutes later, they heard teleportation, and Kisshu appeared, looking pretty green. "Did you catch the stomach bug I had?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu shook his head, then clapped a hand over his mouth, and ran to the bathroom. A minute later they heard him throw up. Miwa sighed. "I guess it was pretty gruesome," she said. "That's why we wanted to incinerate the remains; we didn't think most of you could handle it."

"That must have been pretty bad," Taruto said. "Kisshu doesn't normally get sick at the sight of blood."

"That was the exception," Kisshu said, coming back. "What was left didn't even look like a human anymore; it was just a mess of blood and other things. I think that image just got burned into my mind…."

The others looked at Moe and Miwa, and Ichigo asked, "Did you overdo it again?"

"Apparently," Moe said. "Washing our hands was NOT fun; I think I got some guts on mine…"

Ichigo gulped, and said, "I think I'm gonna be sick…." Then she ran to the bathroom, and the others heard her throw up.

"Can we just stop talking about this?" Kisshu asked.

"Just one thing, did you get any of the blood off the floor?" Keiichiro asked.

"No, my stomach started feeling awful, so I just incinerated the remains and came back up here, because I knew I was going to throw up," Kisshu said. "And I don't think I'll ever be able to go back down there, so I hope you don't need me to."

"It's more likely I'd need Pai down there, but maybe Moe and Miwa should clean up the blood at some point," Keiichiro said.

"Aww…." the girls said.

Keiichiro gave them a stern look. Ichigo came back and asked, "Are you guys done talking about guts?"

"Yes, or at least we'd better be," Kisshu said. "Is your stomach okay, Koneko-chan?"

"Yeah, I think whatever Ryou implanted into me wore off," Ichigo said. "Is yours okay?"

"Sort of," Kisshu said. "I just hope none of us gets hurt for a while; it's going to take a while for me to get back to being less squeamish about blood."

Ichigo sighed. Then she turned to Moe and Miwa, and said, "The next time you get to kill someone, please just strangle them."

Moe and Miwa drooped a bit, but Miwa said, "Oh, fine. Sorry we made you sick, Kisshu."

"Next time you're incinerating the remains yourselves," Kisshu said.

Ichigo came over to him, and to his shock, hugged him. He hugged back as she said, "I'm sure they won't do it again."

"Do you love me?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said, smiling. "And I always will."

**Horrendous ending; but I need to work on other one-shots, so that's it for this one. Please review!**


End file.
